The expansion of a GUI (Graphical User Interface) function has been attempted from the related art.
For example, as a GUI that adopts an icon, a GUI that is displayed on a touchscreen which is collectively constructed by a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel that displays an icon or the like, and a touch panel that detects a touching by a user's finger.
In the GUI using the touchscreen, when the icon displayed on the touchscreen is touched, a function that is allocated to the icon is executed.
In addition, a technology in which the approach of a finger to a display screen is detected, and the icon is enlarged and displayed is also suggested (for example, refer to PTL1 and PTL2).